CAKE (Crew of Anti-Kaiju Experts)
Built into a street corner, the bakery stands out thanks to its bright red and silver color scheme, and the large letters spelling out “CAKE”. The inside is homey and cozy, with comfy seats and a large bar. The workers prepare different kinds of baked goods from all over the world. This bakery, which has become a natural part of the day for many residents of Hiroshima, seems perfectly normal. But in the kitchen, there is a password-locked door that leads to a teleporter. Step into it, and it takes you to a secret underground base beneath the bakery. What is the meaning of this? Well, would you believe that CAKE is an acronym? It actually stands for C'rew of '''A'nti-'K'''aiju '''E'xperts. That’s right! While they usually run this bake shop, the staff take frequent breaks to defend our very way of life from giant monsters and alien invasions. Armed with the latest new technology and weapons, they form the defense force who will back up Ultraman Lightning. Members * '''Ida Hara: Age 38. The captain of CAKE and the owner of the bakery in which they work. On the outside, Ida is a no-nonsense, stoic woman, but she is very compassionate and treats her crew like her own family. She wishes for monsters and humans to coexist in peace one day. * Wakako Narashi: Age 26. The inventor and the token female, she not only designs the weapons and vehicles, but comes up with the bakery recipes too. Wakako is very smart, but can be a little bossy. She seems to have a thing for Gabara. * Gabara Tendou: Age 27. When you see Gabara charging headfirst into combat, often taking on human-sized enemies with his bare fists, you wouldn’t expect him to be the best baker on the staff. Despite his “hit first, ask questions later” mentality, he has a heart of gold. * Alec Craig: Age 24. A transfer from the North American branch, Alec is stated to have the greatest aim of any CAKE officer worldwide. He’s a ball of energy with no inside voice, but when he needs to make a precise shot, a whole nother side of him comes out. Dedicated to his job and willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. * Isaac: Age unknown. Isaac usually stays at the base, but is proficient in hand-to-hand combat when he needs to go. Can't help but spew facts and stats on every kaiju he recognizes. He bonds to Taji almost immediately, as he matches him in rugged good looks, incredible kaiju knowledge, and something else. Nobody knows his last name. * Taji Kawabata: Age 6,600... scratch that, 21. Having skipped Earth class at the Space Patrol Academy and only just begun reading the Space Ranger’s Guide when he arrived on Earth, being sent to an alternate universe where he’s the first Ultra didn’t help Lightning’s situation at all. He only took on this human form at the very end of episode 1, and even then has no knowledge of human customs such as using the bathroom or eating. He’s a tourist in a strange foreign country, and wants to see all he can, but won’t let that distract him from his job as guardian of the Earth. * Lilac the Gyabish: The Gyabish were once a peaceful, dog-like species kept as pets by the people of Planet Dais. That all changed when a scientist named Nanzo discovered their ability to grow into human-sized monsters when threatened. Nanzo experimented on the Gyabish, eventually giving them the ability to transform further into kaiju. He went mad, created mind-control devices, put them on the Gyabish, and used them to destroy Planet Dais and several other planets. Pursued by Muzan bounty hunter Xash and later contacted by fellow scientist Deox, Nanzo came to Earth to destroy it with a Gyabish, but his plans were foiled and Perfect Gyabish returned to normal by Lightning. Xash suggested that they keep Gyabish, as she had seemingly grown attached to Taji and Wakako. Wakako named the Gyabish Lilac, after the main character of her favorite video game. She now serves as CAKE’s mascot. Gear * CAKE Wear: The gray and white uniforms of CAKE, which visually resemble the Ultra Garrison's uniforms. They are resistant to lasers, electricity and extreme temperatures. ** Battle Aprons: Apron-like white vests worn over the CAKE Wear. Provide extra protection, and contain life support technology. ** CAKE Wear Custom: Ida’s uniform is more stylized, with shoulder pads and additional protection, to signify her rank as captain. * Chef Mets: CAKE’s high-tech helmets, with built-in communication technology. ** Chef Met Custom: Wakako customized her helmet with a Beam Lamp that uses the same energy as Air Baker 1’s Emerium Cannon. She uses this instead of a CAKE Buster. * CAKE Timer: A device similar to the Morphin Brace. Functions as a watch, communicator, and analyzer for monsters and materials. * CAKE Sniper: A rifle formed by combining the CAKE Buster with the CAKE Knife. ** CAKE Buster: The team’s standard weapon, a gun that shoots powerful light bullets. ** CAKE Knife: A blade used in hand-to-hand combat with aliens. Machines * Giga Oven: A large land vehicle, it looks like DASH Mother and a Clone Turbo Tank have fused together. Teleports from the base, and stores the other vehicles. Usually operated by Ida and Isaac. ** Air Baker 1: An jet aimed more towards power than speed, with heavy weaponry. Physically resembles a Jedi Starfighter (specifically the ones from Attack of the Clones.) It can drop bombs, fire homing missiles, and is armed with a powerful Emerium Cannon. Usually piloted by Alec and copiloted by Gabara. ** Air Baker 2: A high-speed jet usually used for rescue and patrol rather than combat. Physically resembles an A-Wing Starfighter. It is armed with stun missiles, extinguisher cannons for fighting fires, and can drop an energy barrier to trap monsters. Usually piloted by Wakako and copiloted by Taji. * Ground Baker 1: An armored car with heavy weaponry. * Ground Baker 2: A fast-moving car with light weaponry. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Allies Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:CAKE